Redenção
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: UA, POV, Yaoi, Dite e MM. Afrodite conta a sua vida e a sua busca insana por amor e por sua própria identidade.
1. Meu passado

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: esta é minha primeira aventura com o casal Afrodite&Máscara, ainda por cima em Universo Alternativo e em primeira pessoa... Loucura... portanto perdões se Dite ficou meio OOC ou se viajei demais. Espero que gostem. Por favor comentem.

**

* * *

****Redenção**

**_Meu passado_**

Eu queria escrever uma história épica, romântica, cheia de aventuras, sorriso, dor... enfim com todos os elementos capazes de atrair aqueles que porventura viessem a ler. Mas resolvi escrever sobre minha vida, pensei, pensei e não consegui grandes coisas.

Quem sou eu? Apenas um estudante, pobre, jovem, pagão, estrangeiro no pais onde hoje vivo, homossexual e tentando desesperadoramente me livrar do vício das dorgas. O quadro, eu sei, não é nada bonito e não deveria nem ao menos existir, quanto mais ser contado, mas eu preciso! Tenho uma necessidade insana de me comunicar. Colocar no papel a pobreza de minha vida e me obrigar a melhorar, a crescer, a ser alguém que valha realmente a pena. Creio que devo isso aos Deuses, aos amig

Eu nasci em um país gélido, frio. Sou belo, belo até demais. Minha família era importante e rica e eu fui um primogênito desejado, mimando. Não fiquei louco ainda, não estou delirando nem sob efeito de qualquer entorpecente – apesar de muito o desejar. Eu realmente nasci muito rico e ainda o seria se não fosse tolo, se não tivesse feito escolhas completamente inapropriadas. Hoje pago pelos meus desejos, por minha arrogância tola que sempre me fez achar que estava acima de tudo, acima de todos.

Sou ainda bastante novo, tenho apenas 25 anos, mas muitas vezes me sinto centenário, como se tivesse ressuscitado inúmeras vezes. Já conheci o Inferno e procuro pela redenção. Não voltarei! Não sofrerei as dores do Inferno novamente. Quando realmente estiver chegado a hora de ter o fio de meu destino e de minha vida realmente cortado, pretendo passar a minha eternidade realmente feliz e não sofrendo em algum dos infernos do Reino de Hades.

Já me desviei demais do fio da meada. Tenho que tomar cuidado e me policiar, caso contrário este texto ficará tão confuso quanto eu me encontro agora e posso garantir que a confusão é grande! Voltemos então a minha infância. Eu tive tudo que uma criança pode querer ou precisar e muito mais, menos a presença, o carinho e o amor de meus pais. Eu disse que fora desejado e mimado, mas nunca fora realmente amado. Eu era um bibelô a ser exposto e apreciado. O primogênito, o macho, o belo. Muitas vezes me senti um cão em exposição e podem ter certeza que não é uma sensação agradável. E, por ter sido criado por babás, empregados e tutores me tornei um pequeno tirano, um pequeno déspota absoluto.

Aos doze anos já era "dono de meu próprio nariz" sem nenhuma possibilidade de ser controlado por quem quer que seja. Saia a hora que queria, com quem queria, nunca dei satisfação a ninguém, por vezes passava dias e dias sem ao menos avisar que estava vivo. Nessa época, comecei a andar com gangues dos piores guetos de minha cidade, me envolver com todo tipo de escória. Aprendi a lutar e muitos homens que eram diversas vezes maiores que eu saiam correndo ao me ver virar a esquina. Não sei como, nem o porquê não parei de estudar. Eu gostava da escola. Minha maturidade precoce e, sem modéstia, minha inteligência fizeram com que eu pulasse diversas etapas e aos 16 anos eu já estava apto a freqüentar qualquer universidade que desejasse, mas o idiota aqui não o quis.

Adiantei-me demais no tempo novamente. É importante, ao menos para mim, gastar algumas vis palavras com o período compreendido entre meus 12 e 16 anos. Como eu já disse, desde os 12 anos eu viva conforme meu próprio desejo e mesmo sendo possuidor de uma maturidade precoce eu ainda era uma criança. Meu corpo ainda estava em formação mas eu parecia bem mais velho do que eu realmente era. Ainda usava os curtos e bem cortados de um pré-adolescente de família rica. Como eu também já disse, sou belo, extremamente belo, mas possuidor de uma beleza andrógena, diferente, muitas vezes sendo confundido com uma menina. Conheci o sexo com garotas dos mais diversos tipos e classes sociais. O "bad boy" rico que andava nos guetos, batia como poucos mas tinha cara de mulherzinha era extremamente sedutor, hoje sei que o diferente, o inacessível atrai as pessoas como mel atrai abelhas.

Eu gostava do assédio, eu estava me tornando uma lenda e isso fazia muito bem ao meu ego inflado e infantil. Meu maior prazer era seduzir as mocinhas de família e larga-las. Creio que deva ter alguns filhos espalhados pela minha terra natal. Sinceramente, pouco me importo com isso.

Podem estar pensando: "este cara está tirando sarro de nossa cara, um moleque de 13, 14 anos não é capaz de tais coisas!". Juro, por todos os Deuses que acredito, que o que conto é o mais fiel retrato da verdade. Assim foi a minha adolescência.

Em pouco tempo eu não sentia mais vontade de ter apenas o prazer da conquista, então comecei a usar o sexo como arma, para sobrepujar as pessoas, faze-las me amar e destruí-las ao meu bel prazer. Usei as pessoas para me sentir feliz e tentar tapar o buraco vazio que tinha dentro de mim. Foi nesta época que ganhei o nome que até hoje utilizo: Afrodite. O porquê desse nome? Uma deusa capaz de manipular o amor, o sexo e a sedução conforme seus próprios desejos, conforme suas próprias regras, apenas para alimentar sua própria vaidade! Foi uma alcunha deveras apropriada.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época que comecei a usar drogas. Era década de 90, uma década perdida, não produzimos ídolos, não tínhamos ideais, nada. O que foi a década de 90? Uma colcha de retalhos do saudosismo dos 30 anos anteriores, onde muita coisa aconteceu, onde o mundo e a sociedade foram particularmente sacudidos e abalados. Que objetivos nós, adolescentes dos anos 90, filhos dos hippies, poderíamos ter? Estávamos no meio do liberalismo extremo e do fundamentalismo religioso que vinha crescendo mundo a fora, movimento muito comum nos fins de milênio. .

Eu não queria saber de porra nenhuma, eu queria me divertir, beber, me drogar, ser admirado, ser temido. As drogas sintéticas vendidas nos alucinantes clubes noturnos me seduziram de maneira arrebatadora. Quanta ironia, eu, o sedutor, o destruidor de lares e corações fora seduzido e estava paulatinamente sendo destruído. Eu caminhava a passos largos para a minha derrocada e não me apercebia. Não via, ou não queria ver o óbvio ululante.

Aos 15 anos, pela primeira vez em minha vida eu fora preso. E, também pela primeira vez amaldiçoei minha beleza andrógena. Primeiro eu fora esculachado pelos policiais que me prenderam, mas o pior fora na cela... Um boneco com cara de biba, playboyzinho mimado, riquinho e drogado... Não preciso contar o que fizeram comigo, preciso? Muita gente foi parar na enfermaria, como eu disse, sei bater direitinho, mas eram muitos e pela primeira eu fui ao inferno. Jurei a mim mesmo não passar por isso novamente e não importava quanto tempo demorasse, nem o que eu tivesse que fazer, eu iria me vingar! No meu corpo só tocaria quem eu permitisse! Eu já havia dormido com homens e preciso confessar que eu os preferia às mulheres, mas ser estuprado era demais, meu corpo se recuperaria logo, mas minha alma vaidosa não!

Meus pais me tiraram rapidamente da cadeia, mas o estrago já estava feito. Tentaram me mandar para fora do país, contratar médicos e psicólogos, mas já era tarde demais e não me venham com essa conversa tola de que nunca é tarde demais. Tem momentos em nossa vida que é tarde demais sim. Eu a muito tempo deixara de ser o filho deles e passara a ser Afrodite e eles nem se aperceberam disso.

A minha promessa de vingança não foram apenas palavras ao vento num momento de desespero. Para viabiliza-la me envolvi com os piores criminosos de meu país. Hoje não mais me orgulho, mas posso dizer que tive em minhas mãos o sangue de cada filho da puta que me sodomizou na cadeia aquela fatídica noite. O prazer que senti ao ver o medo e a dor nos olhos de cada um deles me fez achar que tudo valera a pena. Naquela época os fins justificavam quaisquer meios torpes.

Aos 16 anos eu me tornara um criminoso sanguinário, procurado e conhecido. Carrego muitas mortes em minhas costas e sei que elas me perseguirão por toda minha vida e além dela, mas eu nunca havia me preocupado muito com isso. Meus pais nesse momento desistiram de vez de mim. Eu havia feito a minha escolha, eu havia traçado o meu próprio destino. Me deserdaram, tiraram seu sobrenome de meu nome e se esqueceram pura e simplesmente da minha existência. Creio que se eu morresse naquela época, meu belo corpo seria objeto de estudo de alguma faculdade de medicina de quinta. Que fim para o primogênito da mais proeminente família... Passaram a canalizar suas energias na criação de meus irmãos, espero sinceramente que não cometam com eles os erros que cometeram comigo.

Comecei a ser caçado como uma lebre e vivia pulando de esconderijo em esconderijo. Com a ociosidade produzida por essas temporadas forçadas de reclusão acabei me afundando mais ainda no prazer efêmero das drogas. Uma coisa pude garantir, nunca mais em minha vida eu fora preso. Sai do meu país e fui me refugiar na ensolarada Grécia. Estava a procura de meus Deuses, estava a procura de mim mesmo.

Conheci uma organização, uma irmandade, que se auto-intitulava os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Era estranho, eram jovens como eu, das mais diversas nacionalidades, credos e culturas. Devem estar se perguntando: "O que fazia, pra que servia, esta irmandade secreta?" ou "como jovens tão diferentes poderia ser reunidos?".

Não posso e não quero entrar em detalhes sobre as atividades da irmandade, eles não são relevantes agora. O que todos esses jovens tem em comum é que nenhum deles é cristão, são todos politeístas, todos acreditam que a sua maneira podem ajudar a melhorar o mundo e nenhum deles acredita nas leis e na sociedade estabelecida, principalmente a sociedade ocidental e, o mais importante, todos, de uma forma ou de outra são marginais(1) na sua sociedade de origem.

Conhece-los foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu em minha vida até os meus 18 anos. A minha redenção começara. Eu, até mesmo por toda minha experiência de vida, em pouco tempo acabei me tornando um dos membros da elite. Um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro. Posso dizer seus nomes, ou melhor seus codinomes, pois nenhum de nós usa seus verdadeiros nomes. Eu mesmo só sei o nome verdadeiro de um deles, mas isso não vem ao caso... São eles: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga e Kannon – os gêmeos, Máscara da morte, Aiória, Shaka, Mestre Ancião, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus e eu Afrodite.

E com eles comecei a me encontrar, a ter razões para tentar novamente...


	2. Me presente

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: esta é minha primeira aventura com o casal Afrodite&Máscara, ainda por cima em Universo Alternativo e em primeira pessoa... Loucura... portanto perdões se Dite ficou meio OOC ou se viajei demais. Eu havia abandonado esta fic, mas mexendo em meu escritos achei-a e resolvi resgatá-la do universo das fics esquecidas.

**

* * *

Redenção**

**Meu presente**

Vivemos juntos em um mesmo esconderijo que carinhosamente chamamos de "Santuário". Temos nossa vida "civil". Hoje ingressei na Universidade. Curso Botânica. Meu prazer em lidar com flores assim como minha aparência andrógena, minha vaidade e minha hoje já assumida homossexualidade fizeram com que eu ganhasse o "carinhoso" apelido de "Rosinha". Confesso que no início o apelido me incomodou "um pouco". Algumas caras foram quebradas por causa dele, mas agora, sinceramente, pouco me importo. Chamem-me como quiserem. Vivo minha vida, cumpro minhas missões e tento colar os meus caquinhos.

Já me remontei tantas vezes, de maneiras tão diversas que não sei o porquê de estar sofrendo agora. Meu maior trauma talvez tenha sido descobrir que sou bom. Que tenho sentimentos dentro de mim e que tenho a capacidade de amar. E, o que mais me assombrou é que me descobri capaz de perdoar!

Nós temos um "mestre" e uma "deusa", ou seja, duas pessoas que decidem nossas ações. Obviamente, a "deusa" tem o poder supremo e o "mestre" tem que seguir suas orientações. Houve uma época que o poder assumiu a cabeça de um certo cavaleiro que assassinou o antigo mestre, exilou a deusa e assumiu todo o controle. Mais uma vez, escolhi errado. Não fora enganado pelo ardil utilizado pelo usurpador, porém, esta minha decisão quase custou minha vida. Ainda trago em meu corpo as marcas desta escolha patética.

Fiquei por longos meses em coma e quando acordei, tudo havia mudado. A Deusa assumira seu lugar de direito, não havia mais um novo mestre, não havia mais novas missões e o ócio mais uma vez se apoderou de mim.

Novamente apelei para a Heroína e esta, mais uma vez foi responsável por minha nova ruína. Uma noite solitária e atípicamente fria resolvi ter a péssima idéia de me "picar" para tentar espantar a solidão e a depressão. Exagerei na dose. Comecei a pular, a ver estrelas, mas minha "good trip" em poucos instantes se transformou em uma "bad trip". Monstros horríveis me perseguiam, alucinadamente destruí toda a minha casa lutando com o nada.

A confusão fora ouvida por Camus, meu vizinho direto. Ele não se sentiu a vontade para entrar em minha casa, mas chamou por Máscara da Morte que derrubou minha porta com um potente chute e me encontrou já em estado de semi-consciência.

Quando tentaram me ajudar, eu despertei, cresci, e arrumei forças como somente um drogado, no auge de sua "bad trip" tem. Foram necessários três homens grandes e fortes para me controlar. Fui levado para o hospital, mais uma vez quase morto, em conseqüência de uma overdose. Foi, de longe, a pior experiência de minha vida.

Isso já fazem três anos e desde aquele momento venho tentando me libertar, mas o vício é maldito... No início, as crises de abstinência eram terríveis, algumas vezes cheguei ao ponto de pensar em suicídio. Cheguei a tentar, mas fui deveras incompetente em minha tentativa. Hoje, tenho-as com bem menos freqüência, mas nem por isso são menos dolorosas. Ao contrário, quando as crises vêm, parecem mais terríveis.

Doloroso também é meu amor por ele. Meu amigo. Talvez o único amigo que eu tenha arrumado em toda a minha miserável e inútil vida... Um carcamano grosso, machão italiano, ex assassino de aluguel, que salvou a minha vida.

Um heterossexual convicto, quase homofóbico. Não sei como se aproximou de mim, mas talvez por sermos os únicos do grupo que um dia fomos realmente criminosos tenha ocorrido uma certa identificação. E o imbecil aqui que vos fala, caiu na asneira de se apaixonar.

Sinto minhas mãos começarem a tremer, minha cabeça dói, meu estômago se embrulha como presente de natal... por todos os deuses... não!

Mais uma crise se aproxima. Largo o lápis agora. Não tenho mais condições de escrever.

Continua...

* * *

_Agradecimentos mais que merecidos a Áries Sin que betou este capítulo, me puxou as orelhas e me incentivou a continuar a escrever._


	3. Meu Futuro

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

**Comentários da Autora:** _Bom, depois de um longo hiato, resolvo voltar a escrever solo e logo com esta fic. Espero que perdoem o ritmo acelerado e eventuais erros. Espero que perdoem também se não está a altura de toda a fic, mas espero ter conseguido passar o desespero de nosso personagem. Um agradecimento especial a **Áries Sin** por seus comentário e sugestões. E também agradecimentos a **Kamui**._

* * *

**Meu futuro**

Outra crise. Novamente. O suor, a dor, os espasmos. A vontade de morrer. Tentei gritar, a voz não saía, apenas espasmos de pavor. Procurei desesperadamente pelos remédios que me ajudavam nessas horas. Nada. Eu não tinha nada. Caí no chão. Segurava minha cabeça tentando fazê-la não explodir. Medo. O pavor me dominou. Meu corpo tremeu novamente em espasmos. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim. Ajoelhado no chão. Entregue, apavorado, sozinho. Desisti.

Nunca pensei que acabaria assim. Em uma crise tola, de maneira tão vulgar. Não! Não poderia ser a última vez. Eu não poderia acabar assim. Rastejei até a porta. Eu precisava abri-la. Precisava de forças. Precisava de coragem. A pele de minha mão queimou em contato com o metal frio da maçaneta. Ignorei a dor. Meu pavor se transformou em fúria, minha covardia em coragem, minha resignação em esperança.

Abri a porta. Um passo após o outro, pelo longo corredor do Santuário. A porta dele. Câncer. Uma batida. Duas. Um chute.

Porra! Abre esta merda! - um grito. Minha voz. Ouvi minha voz, com entonação de fúria e desespero.

Vi seu rosto. Nada mais. Escuridão. Um baque. Esperei a dor do chão frio mas não. Tentei abrir os olhos. Um último esforço. Eu posso. Eu pude. Eu poderei. A luz me feriu. Mais ainda me feriu o olhar dele. Estava em seus braços. Estava em sua casa. A caminho de sua cama.

O que você fez dessa vez? - ele gritava comigo, me sacudia. Eu era um boneco de pano em seus braços, pequeno, mole, entregue.

Nada. Estou limpo. - vi o sorriso. Ele entendeu o que acontecia.

Uma carícia. Ele tirava meus cabelos úmidos de suor de minha face. Frio. Um toque frio. Ele limpava meu rosto. Delírio. Monstros, os meus monstros, me atacavam, mas ele estava ali e me protegeu com seus braços fortes.

Era o meu herói, o meu paladino. Agora sei que ele apenas observava e me abraçava, mas naquele momento ele me salvou, de meus monstros, de mim mesmo. A crise passou, paulatinamente, mas passou.

A lucidez, amada, desejada, querida, almejada chegou. Com ela vergonha, auto-piedade, nojo.

Perdão.

Parabéns. Você sobreviveu. Peça ajuda quando precisar. Você é um sobrevivente, Afrodite. Não tenho o que te perdoar. Tenho o que te admirar.

Perdão pelo que vou te falar agora. Eu te amo.

Fúria, confusão, asco. Ele se afastou de mim como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Lágrimas. Meus olhos nublaram. Levantei. Fugi. Corri.

Pensei em muitas coisas, a maioria delas auto-destrutivas. Um jardim. Rosas. Belas e mortais. Sangue. Admirei as gotas que tingiam as pétalas brancas. Decidi sobreviver por mim, por ele, pelos deuses, pela vida.

Que horas são? Que dia é hoje? Olhei para o céu. Pela primeira vez admirei realmente o céu, as estrelas. A noite chegou de assalto. As sombras. Mas agora eu sabia. Depois das sombras sempre existe o dia, a luz.

Volto para casa. Uma carta. Uma missão. Agradeço aos deuses. Saí novamente para as sombras a noite. Afrodite. Silencioso, compenetrado, furtivo, letal.

Eu tinha trabalho a fazer. Me senti vivo. Esqueci o que acabara de passar. Encontrei meu alvo. Eu sabia quem ele era e mais uma vez Afrodite renasceu. Um único tiro e menos uma escória no mundo. Missão cumprida. De volta ao lar. Agora via aquele covil como um verdadeiro lar.

Ele estava ali, sentando. Cigarro, cerveja, um sorriso de escárnio. Minhas pernas tremeram. Por quê?

Nem uma palavra. Um olhar profundo. Dizia tudo. Um abraço. Um beijo. Meu futuro.

Continua...


	4. Epílogo

Comentários da Autora: Agradecimento especial a Litha-Chan por me ajudar a desempacar este epílogo. Amiga, linda, obrigada de coração.

Aviso básico: Esta fic contém drogas, sexo e conteúdo yaoi. Caso não queira ler algo do gênero, por favor pare aqui. No mais, divirtam-se e não deixem comentar. Abçs. AA

* * *

Epílogo. 

Já estou velho, tão velho que vejo o passado como um filme. Muitas vezes relembro o passado e ele é como uma ficção que não acredito ter sido vivida por mim. Escrevo agora essas linhas com minhas mãos enrugadas e um sorriso no rosto marcado pelo tempo, mas ainda sim belo, muito belo.

Eu estava arrumando as gavetas e achei um caderno antigo de páginas amareladas e quase apagado pelo tempo. Não tinham muitas coisas escritas, mas pude reconhecer a minha letra, pude reconhecer o estilo inconstante e as palavras soltas no papel. Naquelas poucas páginas descortinei minha vida. Ao reler aquelas linhas lembrei-me de todo o desespero que senti até encontra-lo, até encontrar-me. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

- Caríssimo, por que chora?

Ele me vira chorar várias vezes, ele me salvara a vida outras tantas, mas, desde que encontramos a nossa felicidade eu nunca mais chorei. Prometi esquecer a dor, por ele, por mim. Prometi e cumpri, apaguei todo o sofrimento que passara e que impingira aos outros. Vivi os longos anos de minha maturidade em paz e serenidade. Esqueci que fui jovem. Esqueci que fui aquele jovem. Apenas estendi o caderno. Ele leu. Ele compreendeu. Ele chorou.

- Por que remexer nisso agora?

- Eu o encontrei por acaso. Não lembrava mais da sua existência.

- O passado sempre irá nos perseguir?

- Creio que não. Ele já está morto e enterrado. Fomos competentes em apagar a dor.

- Então precisamos terminar de escrever esta carta.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse amar um homem, afinal, sou um macho italiano. Mas eu não amei um homem, eu amei e amo uma pessoa, Afrodite. Não sei escrever como ele. Não sei cuidar das flores e da casa como ele. Não sei matar uma pessoa tão discretamente quanto ele. Mas eu sei amá-lo. Eu soube salvar a sua vida.

Quando decidi não ter mais preconceitos comigo mesmo, já estávamos aposentados do "Santuário" e morávamos em uma pequena Vila na minha querida Itália. Os anos passados no "Santuário" foram importantes para que compreendesse a sutileza do vício e a sujeira da sociedade. Aos ricos, belos e cultos tudo era permitido, entretanto tudo era falso, vazio. Eu tinha ódio no coração e conheci a pena. Senti pena de Afrodite sim. Não tenho vergonha de dizer isso, nem medo que ele se ofenda. Ele sabe disso. Foi a minha pena que o salvou. Aos poucos, aquele pobre menino rico me ensinou que pena é um sentimento pequeno e que, os dignos de pena, em geral, são aqueles que a sentem. Afrodite precisava de mais. Ele precisava de algo que eu não sabia o significado. Ele precisava de amor.

Brigamos. Era muitas vezes possível ouvir vozes exaltadas, objetos se partindo, portas batendo. A cada discussão, mais eu o admirava. O arrojo que eu via em seus olhos, a dureza de suas palavras, a violência de seus gestos contrastavam com a suavidade e aparente fragilidade de seu corpo. Fui um tolo acreditando que podia domar o espírito de Afrodite. Ele foi feito para ser admirado. Ele largou tudo por mim. Ele se fortaleceu por mim. Eu fui a mais difícil de suas conquistas, porém a mais valiosa. Aquele que lhe valeu a vida. A nossa vida.

Eu sempre fui um carcamano mau. Durante muito tempo fiz parte da máfia. Meu pescoço esteve a prêmio várias vezes, mas sempre me sai bem. Em minha face meus inimigos encontravam a morte. Eu fui o Máscara da Morte. Saí da Itália quando decidi mudar. Não importa muito como, mas fui parar nos "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco". Não muito tempo depois que eu chegue, Afrodite chegou. Éramos recrutados das maneiras mais escusas possíveis, mas muitas vezes, anonimamente salvamos os destinos da humanidade, evitando guerras e derramamento de sangue inocente apenas exterminando as peças certas do jogo. Aqueles que sobravam e precisavam ser descartados.

Confesso que sentia prazer com meu "trabalho" e profundo desprezo pela juventude drogada e desnorteada que me cercava. Afrodite era a personificação de tudo aquilo que eu mais detestava e tive vontade de acabar com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele me despertou curiosidade. Como, alguém que poderia ter tudo estava ali, daquela maneira?

Como um cientista estuda um ratinho, eu me aproximei de Afrodite para tentar entender. Foi o meu maior erro, e também o meu maior acerto. Quando ele estava sóbrio passávamos horas a conversar. Comecei a ver o mundo com os olhos da desesperança e foi um processo de auto-conhecimento muito importante. Percebi que eu sempre tive fé. Fé em mim, fé nos Deuses, fé no futuro, mas como um ser arrogante e embrutecido como eu poderia ensinar isso, que acabara de descobrir, para alguém tão fragilizado como ele?

Não tive muito tempo para ruminar minhas dúvidas e descobertas. Ele bateu em minha porta. A sua maior crise. Nesse momento eu quis matá-lo. Durante meses vínhamos evitando que ele tivesse uma recaída e agora ele batia em minha porta naquele estado. Mas não, ele não estava drogado. Ele estava limpo e seu organismo estava se desintoxicando. Foram meses de sofrimento, mas ele resistiu. Ou melhor, resistimos juntos, eu já estava invariavelmente apaixonado apesar de, mesmo tendo beijado-o, não o admitir.

Durante aproximadamente dois anos convivemos como amigos, ainda morando no "Santuário" e trabalhando como "Cavaleiros". Afrodite formou-se. Tornou-se um grande botânico e eu muito me orgulhava dele. Chegara a hora de tomar uma decisão.

Pedi, finalmente, a Afrodite que fosse meu. Ele me estendeu as mãos e afirmara que sempre fora meu. Saímos de mãos dadas. Abrimos nossa cantina de massas. Eu sei cozinhar, e muito bem. Ele lecionava na Universidade e pesquisava as propriedades terapêuticas das plantas. Fomos felizes. Somos felizes.

- Pronto. – Mask apoiou o lápis sobre a mesa e estendeu o caderno a Afrodite.

- Vai terminar assim?

- Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

- Tenho. A felicidade não é simples nem trivial. Ela não é uma constante. É um estado de espírito. Para que estímulos externos nos deixem felizes é preciso que nos permitamos ter felicidade. Não é fácil conquista-la e a ilusão perene de felicidade nos dada pela droga não é nem uma pálida imitação tosca da felicidade de um olhar amado, de um abraço apertado ou de simplesmente ver o por do sol na beira da praia sabendo-se amado e amando.

Observação do compilador: gostas de água que creio ser lágrimas impediram de decifrar o que estava escrito abaixo, entretanto, eu traduziria como, simplesmente, EU TE AMO.


End file.
